Powroty
by Namida no Atisuto
Summary: Neji Hyuuga wraca do domu. Co tam zastanie? Konwencja przyszłościowa, niby-kanoniczna. Moje osobiste wyobrażenie przyszłości. NejiTen. Oneshort.


_Ach moje pierwsze dzieło na fanfiction, cóż za wiekopomna chwila!_

_Miniaturka napisana ot tak, pierwotnie nie miała być nawet oddzielnym tworem, a jedynie scenką rodzajową do jednego z moich niekończących się opowiadań. Powstała i jest._

_Błędy są wliczone w ryzyko bycia dyslektykiem._

_Życzę miłego czytania._

_N._

* * *

Było już sporo po północy kiedy przemierzał Konohę, pociemniałymi, pustymi uliczkami. Nocny, chłodny wiatr unosił z ziemi chmury pyłu i gnał je gdzieś na kraniec świata. Rana na barku dokuczała mu nieznośnym, tępym bólem. Szybko odrzucił pomysł udania się do szpitala. Nic mu przecież nie było. Bandaż i trochę maści załatwi sprawę, a jeśli jutro mu każą, to poprosi Sakurę, żeby zajęła się tym fachowo. Tenten nie grzeszyła umiejętnościami lekarskimi. Jej znajomość medycznego fachu kończyła się na kilkunastu ziołach i znajomości technik bandażowania. Bardzo łatwo można było wyprowadzić ją z równowagi niewinną wzmianką o braku powyższych szkoleń.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przyśpieszył kroku. Nagle zapragnął jak najszybciej dostać się do domu.

Nie lubił tych długich misji zwiadowczych anbu, które na tygodnie oddzielały go od wioski. Wolał zawsze być na miejscu i mieć nad wszystkim piecze i kontrolę. Kiedy zbyt długo przebywał poza domem męczyła go nachalna myśl, że może się stać coś złego, a jego tam nie będzie.

Odbywający nocny patrol członek jego klanu uśmiechnął się na jego widok i powitał go skinieniem głowy. W rodzinie Hyuuga nie było miejsca na zbędne słowa. Gdyby działo się coś złego, natychmiast by go o tym poinformowano. Skoro wartownik milczał nie stało się nic godnego mówienia o tym. Odetchnął niejako z ulgą. Teraz wiedział, że zastanie dom dokładnie takim, jak go pozostawił.

I w istocie budynek wyłonił się zza następnego zakrętu i nic, począwszy od różanego ogrodu, przez wysokie okna i białe ściany nie nosiło śladów zmian.

Otworzył drzwi z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że nie wydały z siebie najmniejszego skrzypnięcia. Nic dziwnego zresztą. Zmusiła go by potraktował je smarem. Zrobił to niechętnie, wyjątkowo brudząc się ciemną mazią. Ale przynajmniej jego poświecenie nie poszło na marne, bo drzwi nie odważyły się zaskrzypieć tak niemiłosiernie jak kiedyś.

Przeszedł długim korytarzem, nie trudząc się zapalaniem światła. Doskonale znał rozkład pokoi i o ile na złość jemu, nie przestawiła stojaka na parasole – co zdarzało jej się już przedtem – nie musiał martwić się, że na coś wpadnie.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że zastanie ją w domu. Nie lubił kiedy wracał, a jej nie było, bo włóczyła się z Uzumakim po jakiś chaszczach. Potem wracała następnego dnia koło południa w wyjątkowo parszywym humorze i dobrą godzinę zajmowało jej zmycie z siebie błota. Kolejną godzinę schodziło jej na wyklinaniu Naruto, ale potem na szczęście miał ją tylko dla siebie.

Kiedyś zaproponował jej – co jego zdaniem było idealnym rozwiązaniem – by porzuciła niebezpieczną karierę ninja i oddała się cała pracy w domu, ale wtedy spojrzała na niego takim wzrokiem, że te kolejne cztery dni kłócił się z nią już tylko po to by nie stracić twarzy. Zresztą, zazwyczaj kłócił się z nią tylko po to by nie utracić honoru. Nie wiedział skąd, ale ta jędza doskonale wiedziała, że wygra wszystkie potyczki słowne. Jeśli on czegoś chciał po prostu to komunikował i pozwalał całemu światu przyzwyczaić się do jego decyzji. Ale ona nie. Wiecznie musiała się wykłócać i podważać jego wyroki. A język miał cięty jak żyletka. Najbardziej irytowało ją gdy w ogóle przestawał się odzywać, stwierdzając, że rozmowa z nią nie ma żadnego sensu. Wtedy wychodziła i mocno trzaskała drzwiami. Zazwyczaj wracała po kilku godzinach i jeśli poprawił jej się nastrój dochodzili do względnego kompromisu. Jeśli nie… cóż… zabawa zaczynała się od początku.

Ale najgorsze było jej zdanie pośrednie. Dla niego wszystko było klarowne. Tak to tak, a nie to nie. A ona inaczej. Ona miała jeszcze swoje „a jeśli…" Klasyczny przykład. Tak ukradł, tak był złodziejem, tak złodziejstwo to zbrodnia, tak powinna spaść na niego kara. Wszystko proste i przejrzyste. Ale wtedy ona zaczyna swoje. A jeśli to jeszcze dziecko? A jeśli nie ma rodziców? A jeśli był głodny i zziębnięty? A jeśli to byłoby twoje dziecko?

Niech szatani porwą jej siejące zamęt „ a jeśli"!

Tej nocy przynajmniej była w domu.

Spała, zaplątana w kołdrę, a jej długie włosy wiły się ja jasnych poduszkach. Stąpał cicho, tak by nie obudzić jej żadnym skrzypnięciem paneli.

A jednak musiała go usłyszeć. Uniosła się na łokciu i potarła zaspane oczy.

- Neji?

Podszedł do łóżka, pochylił się i na moment złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku.

Wyciągnęła rękę by pogładzić go po policzku.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Idź spać.

Westchnęła sennie i z powrotem opadła na poduszki. On zniknął za drzwiami łazienki z mocnym postanowieniem zmycia z siebie wszystkich trudów i problemów minionej misji. Mieli niepisaną zasadę. Kłopoty i dylematy ninja zostawiało się za drzwiami sypialni.

Kiedy wrócił, nie podniosła się już, a jej oddech był regularny i głęboki. Położył na biurku maskę anbu, zerkając do lustra poprawił zsuwający się, biały opatrunek i wślizgnął się do łóżka. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, tak by jej plecy przylegały do jego torsu. Wymruczała coś pod nosem i odwróciła się do niego twarzą. Oplotła go ramionami, wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i westchnąwszy błogo na powrót zasnęła.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Zawsze podziwiał jej umiejętność zasypiania na żądanie. Chwaliła się, że dzięki temu jest lepszym shinobi. Lee dokuczał jej, że susły to raczej kiepscy wojownicy.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przesunął ustami po gładkiej skórze jej szyi i musnął delikatnie, niezwykle wrażliwe miejsce za uchem. Zamruczała z niezadowoleniem zupełnie jak kociak którego ktoś natrętny ciągnie za ucho.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i ucałował jej zamknięte oczy, a jego ręka błądziła bez celu po jej udzie.

Wydała z siebie poirytowane burknięcie.

- Rano.

- Teraz.

Otworzyła oczy, chwilę wpatrywała się w jego twarz, na której igrał subtelny uśmiech wyrażający czyste, męskie samozadowolenie.

- Niańczyłam dzisiaj twoich siostrzeńców. Obu… – powiedziała niezwykle poważnym tonem, po chwili zastanowienia dodała jeszcze złowieszczo – Jednocześnie.

Neji roześmiał się i pocałował ją lekko w czoło.

- Dobrze. W takim razie rano.

- Ewentualnie nad ranem.

- Jak bardzo nad ranem?

- Śpij, Neji.

Ułożył głowę na pachnącej wiatrem pościeli, pozwolił jej umościć się na sobie, tak jakby był jej osobistą poduszką i w końcu zasnął, całkiem zadowolony ze swojego życia.

I wszystko to trwałoby w idealnie zharmonizowanym z naturą szczęściu, gdyby kilka minut później z przylegającego do sypialni pokoju nie dało się słyszeć głośnego sprzeciwu wydobywającego się z gardła istoty wyjątkowo niezadowolonej ze swojego życia.

Tenten wymamrotała jedynie „bliźniaki Uzumaki", więc Neji z westchnieniem podniósł się z ciepłego łóżka i ruszył w stronę pokoju dziecięcego, w celu wyperswadowania swojej pierworodnej latorośli, że zakłócanie snu szanownego ojca jest zachowaniem wysoce niepożądanym u dziedziców dumnego klanu Hyuuga.


End file.
